The present invention relates to an electrical connector which is connected to electrical wires that have a large number of core wires (conductors) and which is used in fields such as semiconductor manufacturing equipment, industrial machinery and automobiles. In particular the invention relates to an insulation displacement type electrical connector of the type in which electrical connections between the electrical wires and contacts are established as a result of the electrical wires being pierced by portions of the contacts (i.e., the connection parts that form connections with the electrical wires).
A typical connector known in the prior art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-133584. This connector is equipped with a base housing which has a recess that opens to the outside, contacts which are disposed inside this recess, and a cover housing which is mounted in the recess. A plurality of grooves are formed in the cover housing, and electrical wires are held in these grooves. When the cover housing holding the electrical wires is mounted in the recess of the base housing, the electrical wires are pressed against the contact parts (piercing parts) of the contacts. Since the tip ends of the contact parts are sharply pointed, these tip ends pierce the insulating outer coverings of the electrical wires and contact the conductors of the electrical wires; as a result, electrical connections are established between the electrical wires and the contacts. Fastening parts are formed on the contacts in separate positions from the piercing parts, i.e., in positions that are separated from the piercing parts in the axial direction of the contacts and in the direction that intersects the contacts. These fastening parts are arranged so that they engage with the cover housing when the cover housing is attached to the base housing. The cover housing has parts that support the electrical wires (with which electrical connections are made) from the sides.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-30955 teaches of a connector which has a contact that passes through a flexible parallel cable and is connected to the conductor of the parallel cable. This contact has a core wire contact part which pierces the insulating covering of the cable and contacts the conductor (core wire) of the cable, and a pair of crimping parts (crimping barrels) which pierce portions of the insulating outer covering, and are fastened by crimping onto the cable on opposite sides of the cable.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60(1985)-59709 discloses a terminal which is connected to the conductor of a flat cable. This terminal has triangular teeth. The teeth pierce the insulator of the flat cable, and pass through the conductor of the flat cable, so that an electrical connection is established. Moreover, the teeth are bent on the opposite side of the cable, and are fastened to the cable. Furthermore, a pair of teeth with similar shapes (crimping barrels) that do not contact the conductor pierce the insulator, and are then bent over the cable and fastened to the cable.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-30954 discloses an electrical wire contact element (terminal) which has a groove between a pair of sharp legs, i.e., a so-called insulation displacement connection (IDC) type terminal. When an electrical wire is pressed into the groove of this terminal, the insulating outer covering of the electrical wire is ruptured by the inside edges of the groove, so that the core wire of the electrical wire contacts the inside edges of the groove, thus establishing an electrical connection.
In the connector disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61(1986)-133584, the parts that support the electrical wires from the side are rigid synthetic resin parts that are caused to protrude as integral parts of the cover housing. Accordingly, when the insulating outer covering of the electrical wire loses its elasticity as time passes, there is a concern that the effective pressing support of the electrical wires against the piercing parts may become difficult. Specifically, there is a concern that the electrical wires may move relative to the piercing parts, so that the reliability of the electrical connections drops. Furthermore, since the fastening parts that are anchored in the cover housing are formed in a separate location that are different from the piercing parts, there is a concern that effective fastening of the electrical wires between the cover housing and the piercing parts may become impossible as a result of elastic deformation between the fastening parts and the piercing parts.
In the connectors disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-30955 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 60(1985)-59709, a special tool is required in order to fasten the crimping barrels to the cable.
In the terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 56(1981)-30954, the terminal is effective in cases where the number of core wires of the electrical wire that is connected is small. However, in the case of connection to a large number of core wires, e.g., 60 core wires, the core wires tend to move inside the grooves, i.e., slots, so that the reliability of the electrical connections drops.
The present invention was devised in light of the above-mentioned points. It is an object of the present invention to provide a highly reliable electrical connector which allows secure fastening of electrical wires that have numerous core wires and that are connected by piercing, and which maintains the electrical connections of these electrical wires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which does not require any special tool for the connection of the connector with electrical wires.
The electrical connector of the present invention is an electrical connector which has an insulating housing which has a recess that opens to the outside. Contacts are disposed inside the recess. The contacts have connection parts. An insulating cover member is mounted in the recess and connects electrical wires to the connection parts by pressing the electrical wires against the connection parts. The connection parts having a protruding shape, and are constructed so that the connection parts pierce the insulating outer covering of the electrical wires and are thereby connected to the conductors of the electrical wires. Elastic supporting members, that support the outer covering portions of the electrical wires connected to the connection parts so that the outer covering portions are pressed toward the connection parts, are disposed adjacent to the connection parts at the sides of the connection parts.
The electrical connector of the present invention is also directed to an electrical connector which has an insulating housing which has a recess that opens to the outside. Contacts are disposed inside the recess and have connection parts provided thereon. An insulating cover member is mounted in the recess and facilitates the connection of the electrical wires to the connection parts by pressing the electrical wires against the connection parts. The connection parts have a protruding shape. The connection parts are constructed so that the connection parts pierce the insulating outer covering of the electrical wires and are connected to the conductors of the electrical wires. The connection parts have engaging parts that engage with the cover member mounted in the recess.
The electrical connector of the present invention is also directed to an electrical connector which has an insulating housing with a recess that opens to the outside. Contacts are disposed inside the recess and have connection parts provided thereon. An insulating cover member is mounted in the recess and facilitates the connection of the electrical wires to the connection parts by pressing the electrical wires against the connection parts. The connection parts have a protruding shape, and are constructed so that the connection parts pierce the insulating outer covering of the electrical wires and are connected to the conductors of the electrical wires. Elastic supporting members that support the outer covering portions of the electrical wires connected to the connection parts so that the outer covering portions are pressed toward the connection parts are disposed adjacent to the connection parts at the sides of the connection parts, and the connection parts have engaging parts that engage with the cover member mounted in the recess.
The elastic supporting members may be formed as metal members or insulating members which are separate from the contacts and which are attached to the cover member. The elastic supporting members may also be formed as integral parts of the contacts.
Since the elastic supporting members elastically press the outer covering portions of the connected electrical wires against the connection parts, an electrical connection is always maintained with the connection parts of the contacts even in cases where the electrical wires have a large number of conductors. Even if the insulating outer coverings of the electrical wires harden or undergo deformation, the elasticity of the elastic supporting members constantly compensates for the deformation in shape, so that the effect lasts over time. Accordingly, a connector with highly reliable electrical connections can be obtained.
Since the electrical wires can be directly held between the connection parts and the cover member, the electrical wires can always be securely held between the cover member and the connection parts, so that electrical connections are maintained. Accordingly, a connector with highly reliable electrical connections can be obtained. Furthermore, since there is no need to maintain connections with the electrical wires by press-bonding the contacts, no special tool is required for the connections performed at the work site.
Since the two effects described above are obtained, i.e., since the elastic supporting members elastically press the outer covering portions of the connected electrical wires against the connection parts, and since the electrical wires are directly held between the connection parts and the cover member, a connector with highly reliable electrical connections can be obtained.
In cases where the elastic supporting members are formed as metal members or insulating members which are separate from the contacts and which are attached to the cover member, the electrical wires can also be elastically supported from both sides. Accordingly, in such a case, the electrical wires can be supported even more securely.
In cases where the elastic supporting members are formed as integral parts of the contacts, the number of parts required can be reduced.